


Kiss of the Spider

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Joseph may or may not be an incubi, Knifeplay, M/M, cult!joseph, unsafe sexual practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «Addiction is something that lies just underneath the surface, underneath your very own skin. It’s the tempting whisper, the crawling touch, the sweetness of the release you so desperately crave. Robert never believed one could get addicted to another human being, and maybe he was right, Joseph Christiansen wasn’t exactly human was he.»





	Kiss of the Spider

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started out as a specific idea, but then it morphed and grew into something else. I wanted a Cult!Joseph perspective on it, and it's got that but with a little sprinkling of Succubi/Incubi business going on as well.

The whiskey tastes more bitter than usual. Bitter, just like his thoughts. He’s been nursing it for half an hour, far longer than he usually does for one mere glass of the amber liquid. His eyes are wandering routinely over each of the attendants at the BBQ. From boisterous Brian to shy Mat, over Damien and Hugo, to Craig and the new guy bonding by the pool, Mary and all of the kids- but they always end up on Joseph.  
Joseph is acting like an impeccable host as usual. Donning a _‘Kiss the Cook’_ apron he’s got burger patties and onions grilled to mouth-watering levels, and an award winning smile ever present on his bland, stupid, irritating- _perfect_ face.  
His gaze flickers back to the rest of the party and he swallows as the new guy- (Jack? Jake? Jonathan? He doesn’t remember)- tries to make eye contact. Robert isn’t celibate, but sleeping with his newest neighbour on the very first night of meeting him and then ignoring him for two full weeks straight might not have been the best of ideas. Spur of the moment thing, like most of his life has been. He takes a generous sip of his whiskey as he schools his expression into that of a bored one and looks away, hoping new guy will take the hint. He apparently does, as he is back to talking animatedly to Craig again. Good, let Craig handle Mr. Needy-For-Emotional-Attachment.

His ears picks up on an audible snort and he watches Mary as she downs her still half-full glass of red wine in one gulp in front of Joseph. Joseph’s body language is easy to read- for Robert. He is exasperated and irritated. His hands folded primly together, but there’s a slight twitch in his right eye and the corner of his mouth as he tries to gloss over his wife’s unseemly behaviour. Mary’s behaviour may be unseemly for a priest’s wife, but for a friend of Robert’s, it’s the way to go to be a champ and a good drinking buddy. He likes Mary, always has. It’s not her fault she got herself unwittingly tangled into the complicated web that is spun around the spider that is Joseph.  
Robert would know, he’s so caught up in it himself it’s a wonder he hasn’t been devoured yet.  
Joseph’s eyes are suddenly on him. He knows immediately, because there’s always a small, cold shiver running down his spine whenever those icy-blue orbs are on him. He meets him straight on, as he always does. Never back out of a fight.  
He lets his lips touch the rim of his whiskey glass, deliberately letting them linger before he stretches his neck and tips his head backwards, letting the last drops of bitter liquid burn down his throat. He knows Joseph is watching intently, eyes roaming, first over his lips, then the expanse of his neck, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows, and then their eyes meet again. The warm smile from earlier is gone, replaced by a curious curl of his lips, and calculating eyes. This is their game, and tonight it’s _on._

They used to be good for each other once. Maybe not _good_ good, but at the very least having somewhat of a positive influence on each other. They met in college. Joseph was the scared and meek blond kid, running away from his strict and religious home, while Robert was the one with the shaggy fringe and cigarettes, getting in trouble with the law and already having a kid on the way. Had he been more into clichés he’d say it was love at first sight. Had be actually believed in love. He’d gotten Joseph into more trouble that he could count, all small and insignificant things in the bigger picture. Smoking pot, carrying a knife, drinking on campus, staying out the whole night hunting cryptids. Joseph had let Robert drag him into anything he’d wanted, and he looked like he enjoyed every second of it, as you do with newfound freedom.  
The biggest surprise had been when Joseph had been the one to initiate the process of turning their friendship into something more. Timid, little ex-christian Joseph Christiansen, who had most probably been closeted his whole life, had made the move on the more experienced and carefree Robert Small. Robert had accepted it for all it was worth. Their first kiss was underneath a big oak tree in the middle of the night, tasting of stolen whiskey from Robert’s hip flask. The second, third, fourth and so on kiss- had happened the same night in Robert’s dorm, tasting of sweat, youthful passion, lust, and a desperation stemming from finally finding acceptance in someone. First times are usually a mess, and unfulfilling. Theirs wasn’t by a long shot.

But good things aren’t meant to last.

It happened not long after their graduation; Joseph was just gone one day. The letter that arrived later in Robert’s mailbox spoke of sin, hellfire, and brimstone. Of a sudden renewed belief in a faith he thought was long forgotten. Of betrothal, to a young and pure woman of good standing.  
He remembers burning the letter, cursing Joseph’s name over and over, getting drunk off off cheap whiskey and waking up to a long text conversation with Marilyn about promising to do better by her and Val. He had tried, truly and honestly tried, and it had worked for a while albeit it being stormy more often than calm. He managed to push Joseph and everything that had happened away to the back of his mind, and living a life with a wife and a kid instead.

Too bad he didn’t learn his lesson; that good things aren’t meant to last.

Losing Marilyn to the accident and later getting estranged by Val because he decided to drown his sorrows in alcohol and reckless behaviour was perhaps one of the bottom points of his life. With Val and him not talking anymore, he moved away from Brooklyn, eager to start anew.

That’s when he ran into Joseph again, almost two decades after their very first meeting, Mary on his arm and four kids on the lawn. He should have ran. He should have ran and never looked back- but he didn’t. Instead he stayed, deciding to be petty by befriending Mary in an attempt to spite Joseph and make him jealous, something that didn’t work at all when Mary proved to be an excellent friend and drinking buddy. Not until one night where he had learned Joseph was indeed jealous- 

_-of Mary._

The last time he saw Joseph he was still a timid young man, letting Robert take the lead and be the more active party in their escapades. But that night, he had been shoved up against the wall and ravaged like Joseph’s life depended on it. It had been so hot, like there was some kind of fire fuelling Joseph, like he was _changed_ somehow. Robert was still angry, but he also came to realise that Joseph had been forever burnt into his very being and he couldn’t say no, would never be able to scrub himself clean.

Not running away that night was the very reason he was now partially undressed and tied to a bed in Joseph’s dimly lit dungeon, a knife pressed tightly up under his chin, not piercing skin, Joseph had control made of steel and you didn’t get to bleed until he said so. He draws in a sharp breath as the knife slides along his neck, cold steel caressing his skin in a cruel kiss. Joseph chuckles above him.

“Man, I thought they’d never leave. Remind me to actually write down an end time on the next BBQ invite I send out.” he says casually, withdrawing the knife and pretending to scrutinise it. Robert replies with a snort, testing his bonds one more time. They are solid as usual, Joseph knows his knotwork.

“Tsk, why do you insist on doing that every time we do this? You insult me, Robert.” Joseph says, his voice taking on that dark edge that makes Robert’s adrenaline spike.

“One day-” Robert starts, licking his lips. “You will slip up and tie one of your precious knots wrong. That’s when I’ll come for you, Joseph.” he finishes with a toothy grin, satisfied with his threat designed to get under Joseph’s skin.

Joseph wordlessly leans back over him, taking his face in his hands. They’re forehead to forehead and Joseph touches their lips harshly together, their teeth clacking against each other. It’s not a kiss, it’s a reprimand.

“You are disobedient.” he whispers darkly against Robert’s lips. “You will _come_ for me tonight, whether you want to or not.” he continues and Robert swallows as goosebumps rise on his skin and a shiver of horrified lust slinks down his spine.

“Jesus, you are a sick fuck.” he rasps, straining against the ropes again, mostly for show.

“And what does that make you?” Joseph counters. “You like this, you get off on this, and you always come back for more-”  
Joseph’s perfectly manicured hands holds his face more gently, their breaths mingling before Joseph kisses him oh so softly, coal-black lashes sweeping over high cheekbones, a dark chuckle the prelude to a hoarse whisper; 

“-like a filthy, little _whore._ ”

Robert groans as Joseph palms him through his jeans, finally giving him some delicious friction. He is kissed roughly, Joseph biting his lower lip hard. It feels as if his lip is gonna split, but Joseph is in full control as always. You don’t get to bleed until he says so- or unless provoked.

“Well, I guess you’re an addiction then. A bad habit I just can’t quit. And I’ve dealt with _a lot_ of bad habits.” he pants, meeting Joseph’s stare head on. Joseph’s eyes are dark and smouldering, a vortex of anger, intrigue, and lust.  
The blade of his knife glints dangerously in the low light as he flicks it in his hand. Robert’s pulse is racing, thrumming underneath his skin. Will he do it?  
A surprised yelp makes its way past his lips as a shallow cut is made swiftly across his chest. His heart is hammering against his ribcage despite his efforts to stay somewhat calm. Joseph could very well kill him here, without Robert being able to fight back at all.  
Seemingly satisfied with one slash, Joseph sits up, ass firmly planted on Robert’s crotch. He brings his knife up to his mouth, slowly licking the blade clean of blood, all while keeping eye contact with Robert. The low light of all the candles burning around them casts eerie shadows over Joseph’s face. The cute, blond kid he once knew is long gone, in its place is a demon.  
Robert groans as Joseph starts grinding down on him, clothed rubbing nowhere nearly enough at this point.

“Joseph, ah, please~” he whines, all inhibitions left at the door, he’s not proud enough to not beg.

“Please _what_ now, my dear _Rob?_ ” Joseph teases, dark eyes focused on him, lips curled upwards in a cruel grin.

“Please, _fuck_ me already, _please~_ ” His voice is hoarse and his arms have started aching, the ropes starting to lightly chafe his wrists. Joseph gently caresses the skin around the newly made wound on his chest before he dips down to directly kiss it, lapping up the still fresh blood. He flicks his thumbs over the rising peaks on Robert’s chest, revelling in the audible gasp he gets in return.

“No can do.” he murmurs between kisses. “Foreplay is important, Robert.”

Robert groans as Joseph slides sensually down his body, nimble fingers working on the zipper of his jeans. In a few quick motions the rest of Robert’s clothes are on the floor, leaving him stark naked and painfully aroused. He watches Joseph from underneath heavy lidded eyes. He’s sure he looks like a starving man, but he’s past caring about shit like that. Joseph looks pleased. He removes his own shirt before he’s back with Robert, body pressed into his side and hand curling around his cock. Robert let’s out a satisfied sound as Joseph slowly strokes him, thumbing the slit and sliding the digit around to spread the precum leaking from the tip.  
He latches his mouth onto Robert’s neck, sucking on the bared expanse, colour rising on the tender flesh forming into love bites. _Love bites?_ They’re Joseph’s, they’re _Marks of Ownership._  
He whines as Joseph stops his ministrations, earning himself a warning glare. He resists the urge to take it further, watching intently as Joseph procures a small bottle of lube, wasting no time in coating his fingers liberally.

“Spread for me~” Joseph commands, and Robert obliges, opening his legs wide and baring himself for the blonde. Joseph wastes no time in plunging two of his fingers inside and Robert groans. He’s used to this being rough, it’s their thing, their game, their _secret._ He is kissed roughly, Joseph’s tongue lapping at the roof of his mouth as he opens it obediently. Joseph fucks into him with his fingers a few times before he adds the third, the stretch burning pleasantly, melting together into pleasure with the wet slip and slide provided by the lube.  
Joseph sighs into his mouth, carding fingers through his messy hair.

“Fuck, I love having you like this. You make me want to do _so many bad things to you._ ” he whispers against Robert’s lips, stroking his hair possessively.

“Joseph~” Robert gasps in response, hips moving against the blonde’s fingers. “Please, please do~”  
Joseph growls as he withdraws his fingers and wipes them on the sheets. The dark look is back and Robert bites his lip, straining against the ropes as he keeps eye contact. Joseph grabs a fistful of Robert’s hair and yanks his head backward, exposing his neck and licking a long wet stripe all the way up to his chin.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he croons.

“Yes~ Gods yes~” Robert groans in response.

Joseph holds his hair for a few more antagonizing seconds, pretending to think it over. (He’s already decided, he can’t say no to such a sinful plea.)  
Joseph pulls back to remove his own jeans and underwear, leaving it haphazardly on the floor together with Robert’s clothes. He makes sure to keep eye contact with the brunet as he lazily strokes himself, a smirk pulling at his lips. He stops for a second as he takes in the sight before him. Robert, all mocha skin and hungry expression, spread out so deliciously on his bed, hands tied, eyes glazed, and then he tilts his head and licks his lips obscenely… Joseph’s carefully put together control shatters in one blow.  
He covers Robert’s body with his own, skin flush against skin. He captures his mouth possessively, groaning as the brunet presses up against him. He’s feverish with need, and Joseph desperately wants to quench that need, having Robert at his mercy makes him drunk with power.  
The little bottle of lube is in his hand again and he applies a good amount hastily to his cock before pushing Robert’s legs further apart and lining himself up. His nails digs into Robert’s thighs as he pushes inside, velvet heat enveloping him and dragging a throaty groan from his lips. Robert moans underneath him, thighs trembling and drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. Joseph thrusts into him a few times, reveling in the desperate noises, and the pearls of sweat forming on his chest.

“Look at you~” he croons as he grabs the brunet’s chin and holds him in place, forcing him to make eye contact. He grins as he’s met with the signature defiant stare, stroking his thumb over the man’s lips.

“You’re such a filthy mess~” he whispers as he leans over him, brushing their lips together. “And _God_ how I love it~”  
Robert’s moan as he bottoms out into him is like the sweetest music. He laps at the brunet’s sweaty neck, kissing and biting as he fucks hard into him. He feels around for the other man’s pulse, gently trailing a finger up and down the powerful vein. Robert’s neck is one of the most beautiful things he knows of. A long expanse of tender skin, corded muscle… He leans back and tightens his hand slowly around said neck, relishing in the widening of eyes and sharp intake of breath as he continues to thrust hard into him.  
Panic threatens to fill Robert’s head as he feels Joseph’s hand squeezing around his neck, just enough for him to soon see a black outline in his peripheral vision. Joseph lets go immediately after and Robert gasp harshly, drinking in the air greedily.

“A little something to remind you to be a good boy~” Joseph says sweetly.

Robert meant what he said about Joseph being an addiction and a _very_ bad habit. He’s here after all, fucking his good friend’s husband (as if she doesn’t know already, but that’s beside the point), letting him do all kinds of questionable things to him, in a dim dungeon like a part of some fucked up ritual. But he can’t quit. He can’t quit Joseph. It’s bad, but it’s good, crazy and stupid. Anger and longing perfectly balanced on the scales of his conscience.  
Joseph growls above him. The knife is back in his hand and for a second Robert’s pulse spikes high. Being an adrenaline junkie is a thing. But instead of touching against Robert’s skin, Joseph’s knife slices through the ropes, freeing his hands. He tosses the knife away and takes Robert’s left hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the tattoo there. Joseph’s tattoo. A stick and poke job of some unknown, possibly ritualistic mark they did drunk the first night they decided to make _this_ a thing. Robert’s in too deep, he knows it, but he doesn’t care. Does he?  
Joseph nuzzles against his hand, a pleased smiled on his lips.

“Mine~” he breathes, entwining their fingers and pinning his hand down on the bed over his head. He trails his left hand down to Robert’s waist, kneading lovingly as he sets a slow pace for them, fucking the brunet in firm, languid strokes.

“Fuck…” Robert groans hoarsely as Joseph hits that spot deep inside him. His free hand is on the side of Joseph’s neck, holding on, feeling the quick pulse underneath ivory skin. Joseph licks his lips, pleased.

“You’re so close~ Why do you fight it?” he says, voice all too sweet, smile cruel.

He’s always gonna fight it, fight Joseph, it’s rule now. Whatever they have here, hidden in the veil of darkness, needs to be fought, even if he always comes back because the rush of it all is too addictive. The defiant stare he decides to give the blond in return instead of compliance makes him tsk, and before he knows it he’s been turned over and lain on his stomach, Joseph pressing him down into the mattress and yanking his head back by his hair.

“I told you how this is gonna go didn’t I?” he whispers sweetly into Robert’s ear, punctuating his sentence with a firm thrust. The new angle has Robert seeing stars and he moans loudly, gripping at the sheets in front of him.  
Joseph’s thrusts are without mercy, hard, and angled _just right._ Robert wants to just sob into the pillows, but Joseph has an iron grip on his hair, the pain only adding a delicious enhancer to his pleasure.

“Mm fuck, ah, come on now Robert~” Joseph groans hoarsely before he leans in and _bites_ Robert’s neck hard. Robert screams, his voice raw, as the tight coil in his abdomen loosens and his orgasm hits him, making him see stars and spilling his come out on the pristine, white sheets. Joseph grunts into his neck and shudders as he finally comes with one last hard thrust as well, right behind Robert and filling the brunet with thick ropes of white. Robert collapses with his face flat down into the pillows as Joseph lets go of his hair. He’s all out of breath, all out of energy, not moving an inch. Joseph pulls out of him and a hand comes to stroke his hair, it’s gentle, it feels nice. Robert turns his head just in time to catch Joseph licking his lips, mouth smudged with crimson. A hand races up to his own neck- it’s wet. He swears he feels two small indents there, but he’ll have to check a mirror to make sure.

“I’ll go clean up, you should as well.” Joseph says smoothly before he stands up to leave. The candlelight around them suddenly dances for some reason, and as their shadows caresses Joseph’s naked form, Robert _swears_ that for a brief second he can see _black wings_ and _horns_ flicker in and out of existence. He blinks and they’re gone. He’s not crazy, he’s careless so he’s probably suffering from blood loss, and maybe the brief choking he received damaged his brain somehow.  
He’s left in the basement with a an eerie feeling scraping at the back of his mind.

~

It’s not even a week later when Craig has them all gathered in his garden, having thrown together a hasty birthday party for his daughter, the small one, _River_ , because his ex-wife who was supposed to host the party, fell down the catwalk at a fashion show and broke her leg.  
He grumbles quietly as he shoves _‘healthy snacks’_ into his mouth and washes it down with low calorie lemonade (and a sip from his trusty hip flask of whiskey). Jack/Jake/Jonathan stops by him and raises an eyebrow.

“What?” he silently quips, deciding to humor the man.

“Are you alright? Your wrists look a little rough there.” he replies, taking a sip of his lemonade. Robert grits his teeth. Fuck. He had forgotten about his wrists for a moment there.

“Yeah, m’fine. Cryptid hunting gone bad.” he grunts in return. Jack/Jake/Jonathan does not look convinced.

“Alright, dude.” he says, walking over to Craig and snaking an arm around the man’s waist. Well look at that. He takes another sturdy swig of his hip flask and sighs roughly.

“Take it easy now.” the calm voice of Joseph says and the man appears next to him like an apparition. Robert scoffs.

“Have you even tried any of the _‘healthy snacks’_ yet? Everything tastes like grass.” he quips and is rewarded with a hearty laugh in return. 

“That is so you to say, but honestly you need something else than grease and sugar once in a while, Robert.” Joseph says, then leans in and lets his lips brush against Robert’s ear ever so slightly. Robert shudders and bites his lip. Too close.

“I’ll give you some sugar later if you like~ Who am I kidding, I _know_ you want it. Same place as always~” he whispers, and moves back, already walking away from Robert. Robert’s posture is stiff as he watches him retreat. They’re there, the wings, the horns, shimmering and transparent, but they’re _there._ Is nobody else seeing this?  
Around him everything is just as normal, no one is sparing Joseph an extra glance. He’s sure he’s hallucinating now.

Or maybe, just _maybe_ , _Joseph_ is an actual _cryptid._

The irony of _‘The Hunter becomes the Hunted’_ is not lost on him in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed my writing<3
> 
> You can find me at http://8-bitcyborg.tumblr.com/ as well!


End file.
